


Ladybug Suit

by Zero1606



Series: One Hour One Shot [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Large Cock, Magic, Magical Accidents, Muscles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Adrien's mind wasn't ready for Tikki's power.
Series: One Hour One Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ladybug Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "one hour one shot", meaning the entire writing process took only an hour. It mostly served as a personal test of ability, but I still hope you will get some enjoyment out of it.  
> Please let me know what you think.

“Okay Adrien, keep in mind what I told you: Your mind is the key here, you are the boss. Don’t let my magic consume you”, Tikki’s large blue eyes seemed to look straight into the model’s soul as she hovered before him with an expecting expression on her face.

He looked from the two Miraculous in his hands to her and back again. His lady had decided it would be a good idea to trade powers for one night, just so they could get a hang of their partner’s, just in case an emergency would force them to switch. Of course, he had eagerly agreed, anything to see his love wearing his black leather. However, he didn’t expect a small lecture from the red Kwami. Apparently, there was way more to the Ladybug Miraculous than to the Black Cat’s.

“Sure Tikki, I got it after the first time”, he eagerly clipped the buds into his earlobes. Thank god they were magic, otherwise his hole-free ears would be a problem. “Keep your mind clear and nothing bad will happen, it isn’t that hard. Have a bit of faith in me! I’ve been with Plagg for over a year now and nothing ever went wrong with the transformation”, his confidence did little to lift Tikki’s mood, but it seems like the Kwami had enough of arguing the inevitable. She just nodded and flew over to him. Expelling on last deep breath of air, she whispered the command phrase into his ear and waited for him to speak it out loud.

“Tikki”, excitement had taken a hold of his body as he was slightly moving back and forth on his feet, “spots on!”

* * *

In the first fraction of a moment, everything felt like always. The familiar weight of the Kwami entering the Miraculous was comforting at this point, but soon he learned what Tikki meant when she warned him about a noticeable difference.

Unlike Plagg, who seemed to disappear almost instantly into the black leather that made his suit, Tikki seemed to grow heavier and heavier. It was like someone was pulling hard on his earlobes as the weight grew.

Was this the true weight of creation?

His clothes vanished in an instant, but the suit didn’t follow. Instead, he was pulled down towards the earth as they seemingly doubled in weight all of the sudden. He landed on his priced ass with a small shout of pain, before his head got forced to the ground, leaving him facing his ceiling.

Adrien wanted nothing more than to ask Tikki for help, but no word left his mouth. He couldn’t speak, his body felt heavy and nobody was home who could stumble upon him to help. There was nothing he could do but endure this.

Just as the weight got to the point where he feared his ears would be ripped into two, the pressure inside them burst like a bubble. Instead of the hoped peace however, it only got worse.

Now free from his ears, the weight was free to move around as it desired.

First into his head, where it seemed to twist and pull at every bit of flesh and bone it could find. To his astonishment, he didn’t feel pain, instead it was a mixture of tickling and gentle caressing. He found himself closing his eyes to bask in the feeling a bit more, it was a nice change to what happened just moments ago.

Sadly, it didn’t just stay there however, soon it left and spread to his neck, pulling and pushing the muscles and bones until it felt like he had just coughed strongly for minutes. Though when they left, none of the bad feelings remained, it was like nothing had happed in the first place.

He managed to open his eyes again as the weigh reached his chest. To his great shock his upper body was bubbling like boiling water. Muscles and the tiny bit of fat he had were rearranged, shaping new and harder features than his formerly soft and cute body.

Only seconds later he was greeted by two strong pecs, each adorned by a fat nipple standing proudly into the air and waiting for attention.

He was so captivated by the two mountains; he nearly missed the deep valleys of his growing abs underneath them. Each line digging into his body seemed to dispose the removed flesh into his chest, making his muscles even more pillow-like than they had been moments ago.

It all felt so… good. He wanted to open his mouth and let the world know how much pleasure he was in, but the paralysis still was too strong.

His cock, already standing at attention, got it next by the treatment. The first pull nearly sent him over the edge, but he miraculously managed to hold himself back from releasing long enough to watch as his four inches got twisted and stuffed. Inch after inch was added, like someone throwing more clay onto a sculpture. It was a fascinating view and if it would be up to him, one that wouldn’t stop for a while.

As if it was trying to do him a favour, the whole spiel continued for what felt like minutes, until what remained made his original specimen look like a sad joke.

A rod of proud 14 inches laid upwards on his chest. Thick as a bottle, it laid there twitching and spilling pre all over his pecs.

Before he could get too comfortable and bask in his new size, it continued.

Two marbles were rolled around by invisible hands, only seconds before they jumped in size, just like his cock did just moments ago.

Each jump caused a thick rope of cum to leave his rod and bath his pecs in white. By the time they were done, oranges hung from between his legs and a thick layer covered him. Only his nipples stood from it, like islands in a creamy ocean.

This time he felt he was ready for it. He knew his legs would be next, there was no way he would let himself get overwhelmed again.

As if it had been reading his thoughts however, they energy turned around in an instance and attacked his shoulders instead. They twisted and turned outwards, broadening his back and forming a strong foundation for what was about to happen with his arms.

Heroes need to be strong. No matter what one would say about the blond, physical strength wasn’t his expertise and it was time to do something against it!

Like a child blowing up a balloon, Adrien’s breaths were redirected. Instead of making his chest rise, each intake instead made his arms swell. At first, he didn’t notice it and got confused, then panic sat in as the very simple act of breathing turned into an act of labour. With anxiety fuelling his breath, his arms grew in record time, soon rivalling Kim’s in size and tone. Finally, he had tools worthy to be called heroic. With his biceps and triceps finished, the extra mass quickly filled his hands. Gone were nimble fingers capable of playing the most melodic tunes on the piano, as a hero needs large and strong hands to grab and hold down villains instead.

Just because his upper body was finally done however, it didn’t mean he was finished.

Everybody knows, skipping leg day never is a good idea. No matter how strong your upper body, without strong legs to carry you, one quickly stumbles and falls, like a tree to an axe.

Despite him knowing what would happen, he still found himself unprepared for the onslaught of feelings as his legs grew at a pace where they might as well could have exploded instead.

Quadrupling thighs pushed his body into an uncomfortable position and as if it has noticed its mistake, they quickly shrunk down to triple the size instead. What had been too much flowed into his lower legs, leaving them beefy, but far less impressive than their higher brothers.

Pain and pleasure had dictated most of his changes so far, so the switch back to gentle play was a welcome one.

His feet were kneaded and massaged, like the most petite hands one could imagine where giving him a private massage. It was such a pleasant feeling, he nearly completely missed them grow in size.

Adrien had been blessed with perfectly shaped and ordinarily sized feet, now they were large and wide, ready to support his new size and weight.

Finally, he thought, it was done.

* * *

Like a marionette lead by the player, Adrien was pulled up and slowly spun around in the air.

Red light flooded from the spotted earbuds and engulfed him.

Now it was time for the suit, at least now he knew what to expect… right?

Unlike what he felt with Plagg, which was little more than nothing, it was torturously pleasant. Thousands of tongues licked his entire body, though instead of salvia, they left behind latex.

It only took a few seconds to cover his entire form, but the pleasure it brought with it was enough for days.

His cock got pushed around by them as to his shock, every inch of it was covered in a tight layer, leaving him with a very obvious third leg instead of a bulge.

Same happened to his already eye catching behind. Red and black flowed all the way down his crack, even lightly kissing his quivering hole.

It was done. In a final flash of light, he was standing in his room.

More than two heads taller than before and noticeable larger in every area. Adding the… exotic nature of his outfit and the forming balloon at the tip of his cock… let’s say it didn’t take long for Adrien to decide to spent the evening inside, instead of going out to meet his lady. He would simply have Tikki tell her that his mind wasn’t ready to properly use her powers yet.

He just hoped neither Plagg nor Ladybug would ever learn of what happed tonight.


End file.
